Kareoke in the Great Hall
by Professor Weasley
Summary: Its Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore tries to cheer everyone in the school up. PG13 is for some mild language
1. The Idea

It was a terrible year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore knew that there have been worst years at the school, but, emotionally, this year was the worst. Ever since Voldemort rose back to power, the wizard world had been gripped with the fear of what the next day could bring.  
  
Dumbledore sat at the head table that morning observingthe behavior of the other professors and students. So far, that entire year, barely anyone had ever smiled. It seemed as though a dark cloud had been hanging over the school since the end of the previous school year.  
  
Then he was struck with an idea. He needed some sort of event to brighten up everyone's mood. But what would work. They did resetup the Dueling Club to help make the students feel safer and more secure, but now they just needed an event to lift spirits.   
  
Then Dumbledore remembered the Yule Ball from the last year. "That was very fun," he thought, "but we need something just a little different. Perhapps we should use a muggle form of entertainment."  
  
Dunbledore knew that muggle's also had dances but they didn't always have live music. He would have hired the Weird Sisters again but with the war going on he knew that would be very difficult.. Then he remembered something he read about in a book about muggle entertainment. He recalled that sometimes the people who attended the muggle dances would sing along (and perform) with their favorite songs. Not with live music in the background, but with a recording of a song.  
  
"What was that called?" he thought, "A yes, now I remember. Its known as kareoke."  
  
"That would be just the thing to cheer everyone up," he said to him self.  
  
"What are you talking about, Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"A way to cheer everyone up."  
  
"And how exactly are yoou planning on acomplishing that?"  
  
"With kareoke!"  
  
"What exactly is that?"  
  
"It's a muggle form of entertainment. A person sings their favorite song in front of people like a real performer. Except the lyrics appear on a screan in front of them incase they forget them."  
  
"It does sound like fun, but how do you expect the students to participate? Children at this age are somtimes embarrased to perform or do other things like that infront of their peers."  
  
"Well......," Dumbledore paused for a moment. He had not thought of that. "Perhaps we can make it a contest. Whoever wants to sing can, and then after all of the performances the students can vote on their favorite act. The winner will recieve a prize and, if they would like to, they can give an encore performance. If that isn't enough to get the students to get the students to perform then we could also award each student five or ten house points for participating."  
  
"That is a great idea."  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. The rest of the staff and ghousts can perform if they would like to. Will you sing Minerva?"  
  
"I highly doubt it," and with that Professor McGonagall left the hall to prepare for her next class. 


	2. The Announcement

Chapter 2 ~ The Announcement  
  
"Kareoke?" asked Ron. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"It's when you sing whatever song you want in front of an audience. Like a real performer, but you can look at the words while you sing," stated Hermione.   
  
It was about 2:30 in the afternoon and many Gryffindor 4th and 5th years were in their common room getting ready for their next classes. Many of the students were looking at the new message that was put on then bulletin board by Professor McGonagall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were among these students.  
  
"Ron, you didn't even need to ask what kareoke is anyway. It says right here on the sign that Dumbledore is going to explain more about it at dinner tonight." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Well you'll never see me sing in front of the entire school," Ron retorted.  
  
"Oh, Ron, don't be a git. You may change your mind. After all, it could actually be fun." Hermione sighed. "I'm going to sing. How about you, Harry? Are you going to give it a try?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I don't even know that many good songs."  
  
"Well you still got time to think about it," Ginny said smiling. "I could help you pick a song if you're still undecided by then." She flushed slightly.  
  
~  
  
Later that evening everyone in the Great Hall was discussing the upcoming Kareoke Night. Many people were asking each other questions about it.  
  
"When will it take place?"  
  
"What songs will there be?"  
  
"What is Kareoke?!"  
  
Then after the tables were cleared, Professor Dumbledore stood up and the entire hall fell silent.  
  
"I have an announcement that most of you are aware of. The staff and I have agreed on a way to cheer everyone up. We, obviously, have decided on having a kareoke dance. It has come to my attention that not everyone here is familiar with kareoke. Well, I will explain it for you." He paused briefly then continued. "Kareoke is when a person chooses a song and they sing it in front of an audience. While they sing the lyrics appear on a screen in front of the performer in case they forget them. I am also aware that not allot of you are planning on performing. I know that this is probably because most of you may have be afraid that they will embarrass themselves. We have also decided to make this a contest. After all of the performances all of you will be able to vote for your favorite act. Then the 3 finalists will receive a prize and the first place winner will be able to do an encore performance. Along with that, each performer will recieve5 house points for each performance. The amount of performances per student is not limited so feel free to sing more than once and you can also sing in groups."  
  
Professor McGonagall then stood up. "There are a few rules for the performers to follow." All of the students groaned. "All songs, clothing, gestures, and dancing must be tasteful. You are allowed to wear muggle clothing but nothing distasteful."  
  
She sat down and Dumbledore continued. "If any of you have any questions you may ask any of your professors. Now everyone, it's time to go to sleep." Everyone got up and started to head towards there dormitories.   
  
"Forget what I said earlier. I'm performing!" exclaimed Ron. 


	3. The Kareoke Dance

Chapter 3 ~ The Karoeke Dance  
  
The night had finally arrived. It was finally the night of the Kareoke dance. Excitement was in the air in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone was either getting dressed or deciding on what song they would sing. The students had the day off from classes because the professors were setting up the Great Hall for the dance.   
  
As the time for the dance drew closer everyone got even more excited (if it was possible). Harry and Ron had their outfits for the dance on and they were passing the remaining time playing chess. Ron was wearing kahki cargo pants with a dark red polo shirt and black shoes. Harry was wearing black cargo pants with a dark green shirt and black shoes.  
  
"What song are you goin' to sing?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm not sure. I heard that we can sing muggle songs, but I'm don't know allot of muggle songs. Ginny does though. Mum and Dad let her keep a muggle radio in her room. What about you? What are you goin' to sing?"  
  
"I dunno. I never had my own radio and Dudley doesn't listen to much music. My aunt and uncle do but I don't like their music."  
  
~  
  
Over in the 5th year girl dormitory Ginny and Hermione were helping each other get ready.  
  
"What song will you sing, Hermione?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I'm not sure. I might start with a slow love song but I'm not to sure about that."  
  
"Gee, I wonder who you're going to sing that song to."  
  
"Does everyone BUT Ron know that I like him?"  
  
"Probably. You know my brother, though. He can be a bit thick."  
  
"How about you, Ginny. What song are you going to sing?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I was thinkin about something by Shakira. Maybe either 'Whenever, Wherever' or 'Underneath Your Clothes'."  
  
"I wonder who YOU'RE going to sing to," Hermione replied in a teasing way.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Do you think Harry knows though?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he knows. Besides I think he's actually starting to notice you more. And, by the end of the night I think he'll see you as more that just Ron's little sister."  
  
"I hope you're right. Okay, I'm done with your hair."  
  
Ginny finished fixing Hermione's hair. Hermione helped Ginny with her hair earlier.  
  
"Well how do I look?" asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione was wearing a magenta rugby shirt with a dark blue, short, denim skirt. She had on knee high, black pleather (a/n: NOT real leather) boots and her hair was smooth and twisted up in a knot in the back of her head. "You look great. How do I look?" asked Ginny. Ginny was wearing a dark (near black)bell bottom, hip hugging, blue jeans with a low cut, black, glittery tank top. She had ankle high, lace up, black boots on with a silver chain around her waist. Her hair was down and curly with silvery glitter all over it (that was charmed so it would stay in her hair for the night without getting all over).  
  
"You look awesome. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah. Lets go."  
  
As soon as they entered the common room they spotted Harry and Ron. Hermione went over to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Hermione...." When he saw her he went speechless. Then Ginny Walked over.  
  
"Hi Harry," she said.  
  
"Hey," Harry smiled at her.  
  
"WOW!" thought Harry. "I've never seen Ginny like that before."  
  
"Sure you have," a small sly voice in his head replied. "Ever since summer you have been staring at her when no one was looking."  
  
"Are you guys ready to head over to the Great Hall?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Why are we leaving so early?" asked Ron.  
  
"We are leaving early because if we leave now we'll beat the rush. Plus then we'll have a better chance of getting a good table to eat at." (a/n: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that they were going to have dinner at the dance too.)   
  
"Then lets go," said Harry.  
  
~  
  
After waiting for thirty minutes Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione finally walked into the Great Hall. What they say took their breath away. The professors really fixed up the Great Hall. The walls were enchanted to change colors to go along with the music (and the music's mood). Twinkling lights ("Those are probably fairies," thought Ginny.) were around the walls and scattered over the students heads. A giant disc ball hung in midair and was spinning over the cleared dance floor that was in front of the raised stage. The stage had a small box, a television, and a microphone. The rest of the hall had round tables scattered around it. Each table could seat ten people. Two larger tables were at the two sides of the stage for the professors.  
  
"Wow," Hermione whispered. "I've never seen anything like this before."  
  
"How about we find a seat instead of starring at the hall," said Ron.  
  
They all sat down at a table on the right edge of the dance floor, not to far, but5 not to close to the stage. As more students came into the hall Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Padma, and Lavender joined them at their table. After everyone found a place to sit in the hall, Dumbledore got up to the stage.  
  
"As some of you may have guessed, the dinner portion of this dance is allot like the Yule Ball. After you find what you would like to eat on the menu simply tell your plate the name of the dish and it will appear on your plate. Enjoy your meal!"  
  
Everyone began to read the menu and order their food.  
  
Finally after everyone finished eating. Dumbledore stood up once again. With a wave of his hand the tables were cleared of food and pieces of parchment appeared in their place. With a snap of his fingers bowls of snacks and pitchers of butterbear appeared in the center of the table.   
  
"Before you get up here to perform, write the title of the song of your choice and your name on the piece of parchment and bring it up here. Then place it in this small box here. After a few moments the music will start and the lyrics will appear on this screen." He pulled out his piece of parchment an put it in the box. "May the first Kareoke Dance begin!" 


End file.
